Your worst nightmare
by Marmaset6
Summary: This story follows a short scrap directly after the encounter with dio. One drastic change had been made regarding kakyoin. This story was written as an attempt to write conflict dialogue for my other projects. I would gladly appreciate any sort of feedback on any aspect of it and if it is liked enough i may continue it. Happy reading :)


Now that dio is dead, we all agreed to stay in Cairo until kakyoin was fully healed. After retrieving the bodies of Iggy and Avdol we held a makeshift funeral for the both of them before sending their bodies off to be buried in their hometowns. Even if he was a little bastard, i'm gonna miss that mutt. Avdol made a sacrifice to save polnareff and Iggy-, honorable up until the end.

We still have to be on guard even after he went down. Until we can get kakyoin back to japan safely we have to remain on guard. Part of me doubts this is over even though dio is defeated. He had tendrils inside of people all over the world, and if i didn't know any better they are more than likely on the way now.

Me and gramps volunteered to keep watch while polnareff rested up inside the hotel next door considering the cracked ribs. Joseph was already nodding off beside me, damn old man. The only noise in the room was the heartbeat monitor besides a strange ticking from downstairs. It would probably be at least a day before another attack, if we're lucky but we still couldn't be too safe.

The room we were in had the bed and medical equipment, a few chairs, a potted plant in the corner, the mostly soundproof door, and a few windows. It was pretty dull all things considered but you gotta do what you have to do for those you care about. It was around 8 o'clock at night currently so the halls were mostly quiet.

Suddenly, a faint ringing filled the room. It almost sounded like a radio being tuned to the right frequency. "Gramps, can you hear that?"

he opened his eyes and looked over to me with a puzzled expression. "Hear what? It's nothing but the monitor jotaro you're probably just paranoid." he sunk his face back on his hand and started to go back to sleep.

Did i just hear something? It's gone now, but that definitely didn't sound like nothing. These past fifty months must have me on edge. Just as i suspected, more noises kept playing in my ears. It sounded like several machines being plugged in one by one. I heard a voice start speaking to me. "Jotaro, you shouldn't have done what you did. Now, before you even had a chance to see your darling mother you will die to my stand."

I jumped out of my seat and began frantically looking around. Joseph perked up once again and looked at me in surprise. "What are you doing? Can't you let me rest for five minutes?"

"Can it gramps, we are being attacked. Judging by the fact that you can't seem to hear it, he must be tuned into me alone." i opened the door and scanned the hall, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Where are you, bastard?" i slinked back into the room to spot joseph looking around himself. He shot hermit purple into the medical equipment to scan for any threats, none found.

'Jotaro you won't be able to find me. My stand, nightmare, is able to attack anyone within the same structure as me, i could be anywhere in this whole hospital right now. You will die to my hand jotaro! The joestar bloodline will end here and dio will praise me from heaven.'

My right eye started to black out just in time for me to look up and see a man with a gun. He was shrouded in darkness, hovering above kakyoin. "Try and shoot me asshole, we'll see how well that goes." i started walking forward towards the figure, i could hardly hear anything over my own anger.

Before i could even react the figure shoved the gun in kakyoin's face and pulled the trigger. "Star platinum the world!" in the five seconds of time stop i stepped forward and reached out to stop the bullet. But, it wasn't there. There wasn't a hole, no projectile, just the man. "Good grief. ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" the man went flying through the wall into the next room over, thankfully unoccupied. "Time resumes"

I turned around content that the threat had been put out of commission. "OH MY GOD! Jotaro! What are you doing? Why would you destroy kakyoin's medical equipment?!" i turned around quickly and realized my mistake. That wasn't a man, what i punched wasn't a man, but metal. I saw a man, i know i did, this must be the work of an enemy stand.

"I already checked the equipment jotaro, you didn't have to break it." joseph took a couple steps and looked over kakyoin to make sure he was okay. "He should be okay until we can get him into another room, but we need to dispose of the user quickly."

"He made me see things, he has a stand that can make you see things. And my vision in my right eye is going out. Use your hermit purple on the damn tv and find him already." joseph looked into the corner and shot his vines into the tv. It flipped through the channels rapidly. Eventually the words "outside the window" could be heard.

"If you see anything at all call it out, we can't have another mistake like that. We know around about where he is, but we can't risk sticking our heads out the window to check." i looked to my left again and a black hole appeared in the ceiling. A man's head stuck out and he slowly began floating to the ground.

"Old man! Can you see him?" the man stood next to kakyoin and opened a bag he had on his wrist. "Yes!" the figure threw a colored orb out of the bag onto kakyoin's face. My time stop wasn't ready to use again yet so i charged him normally. The vision in my right eye completely blacked out and my left was on its way.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" this feeling was different, this wasn't a fake this was a real person. I broke his arms with the first couple punches before ripping the bag off of his arms and punching him away. I put the bag inside my jacket before backing up from kakyoin. My eyes were still messed up so that wasn't the only stand user.

"The threat isn't gone check again" joseph shot hermit purple into the tv again and this time a still image appeared on the screen. Outside the window on the side of the building was two men. Wait, no, one man. The same man twice, good grief. He is right outside the window. 'Left or right jotaro, pick wisely. If you don't pick the right one i will kill you.'

"Jotaro blast him with everything you have!" my left eye went out fully and i was totally blind. My head was spinning and i could barely move. It felt like my brain was bouncing around my skull. I feel faint, i have to end this quickly. I tripped as i began to walk towards the window and i could barely feel my senses. "Star platinum the world!" i moved towards the window, one second. I began to punch the right side of the window where he was as hard as i could, two seconds.

My muscles stopped responding as i fell on my face, three seconds. I hit him as hard as i could muster in the second i got the opportunity. I felt my fist connect, but i couldn't tell if it was real. All i could do was hope as i fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

(PERSPECTIVE CHANGE)

"Jotaro! Holy Shit!" he chose wrong, this user was on the left. Jotaro hit nothing but pieces of stone and rock. The fact that i saw both, means i am affected too. I could see him breathing so he is not dead, but i have to beat this stand alone. If jotaro could have been killed from hiding he would have been already, so it's safe to say he will show himself at some point.

I have to make him believe that i am passed out even though i am actually awake. "Oh no! I can feel it taking control of my head. AGHHHHH!" i fell to the ground and now im playing dead. Hopefully this is enough and i can get my chance. It was only now that i realized that i am actually very farther under the influence of this stand than i thought. My hamon had been dulling the symptoms this whole time. Now that i slowed my breathing i'm starting to feel the effects of this attack.

I lose function of my muscles and my head is the only thing i can still move around. The last of my hamon is pooled in my head so it's taking the longest. I looked up and to my own surprise the stand user had already entered the room. My last attack, i have to hit him with my hermit purple before i pass out.

I shot my vines out at the attacker to no avail, his stand easily swatted them away.

"Oh you are still awake? You played a convincing prank. But it doesn't matter anymore. The joestar bloodline ends here, starting with you!" he moved over closer to me and pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket. He pressed the blade against my chest and stuck it in. "SON OF A BITCH!" my eyes slowly began to close. After only a few seconds i said my last words before passing out. "You should have prepared more for this old timer, you would have won if you did." just as i said those words i passed out only hearing part of his response "what did you ju….."

(PERSPECTIVE CHANGE)

"It would be wise of you to get off of monsieur joestar. Silver chariot!" sounds of clanking metal and the tearing of flesh, mixed with the screams from the now skewered voice box. "To hurt me is one thing, but i will not let anyone hurt my friends. Not anymore" his body flied out of the window behind him, now nothing but a corpse. I called in a nurse to tend to everyone and they were all quickly relocated.

(Thanks for reading. I did this mini story as an attempt at writing conflict dialogue so it is a given that it's a little rough. Tell me what you think I could improve on in the comments. And if you have questions on what the ability was feel free to ask as well.)


End file.
